Not So Lonely Anymore
by KenjiMania
Summary: A simple little romantic story about everyone's favorite Delta Squad Leader and his former Lieutenant. It does have some angst moments, but an EXTREMELY fluffy story. Takes place before Gears of War 3.


**Gears of War**

**Not So Lonely Anymore**

**Author's Note**: It's that time again! This story was thrown together and really has no plot, but it's still a nice piece of work I think. As always review if you want, but it's not necessary to do so. This is a simple short story about Marcus and Anya. Taking place before Gears of War 3, most likely a day or two before the opening of the game. The setting is the CNV Sovereign. Hope everyone enjoys the story!

Oh, and this story is dedicated to Black-Fl0wer!

Now, on with the story…..

* * *

><p>The <em>CNV Sovereign<em> moved across the ocean with ease despite it's aging engines and design. It was all that was left for the COG Army in terms of fortification and it was, perhaps, the only home left for many. The ship was moving through the sea, trying to stay one step ahead of the Lambent.

The ship was silent, except for the night crew and whoever was not asleep on this relatively cool night in the middle of the ocean. The skeleton crew worked to maintain the ship and keep it going through the sea. It was quiet on the rest of the ship as the majority of the ship's residents were asleep.

On one of the many decks were the quarters for several of the COG Soldiers that were now using the _Sovereign _as their home. In one particular quarter; there were two people who were sharing it in the last several weeks.

Inside the room, though it was somewhat empty, with the only exception of a closet for clothes, the COG armor, and a large cabinet for storing the two Lancers, two Snub pistols, and two combat knives inside.

Across from the door was a small bath that had a shower, toilet and sink for use. It was clean and nearly immaculate in how it looked. Next to the door was a small desk and chair that was rarely used , though it did have a grey do-rag resting on the top. Next to the desk was a full-size bed. It had a simple bed sheet and a comforter that was clearly worn with age.

On this bed lied two people who had finally taken the time to build a relationship. While it wasn't the most romantic relationship on the planet of Sera, it still was something. And since most relationships started with friendship first, it was only natural that it would reach this point. Despite how it took both of the two lying on to top of the comforter and sheets half their lives to reach this point.

The sea breeze was blowing out of the window next to Marcus Fenix, he wasn't the least bit bothered, even if he was resting on top of the covers. All he wore was a grey shirt with cutoff sleeves and black boxers. It wasn't much in terms of sleepwear, but it was sufficient for his taste. His black hair was short and glistened with water, but his hair usually dried quick. With his left arm resting comfortably on his right side, Marcus had his right arm wrapped around a beautiful short-haired blonde. She was wearing nothing but a navy blue tank top and grey women's boxers.

Anya Stroud didn't feel the least bit cold, she felt warm and relaxed. She felt the sea breeze blow through the open window. And felt a small sense of comfort of the moonlight shining on them both. Even that wasn't helping.

Anya was trying to sleep soundly on Marcus' chest and listened to his simple breathing to soothe her to sleep, but it wasn't working. She hesitated for the last hour to say something to Marcus, a man she had known for over sixteen years.

They had met before the Battle of Aspho Fields and instantly became attracted to one another. They gravitated towards one another several nights later after having dinner with Adam Fenix and Dom and Maria Santiago. The remainder of that night, after leaving the awkwardly quiet and empty dinner, resulted in the pair taking a cab and driving through Jacinto and then walking the city of Jacinto together. It finally ended in her tiny apartment, where they spent the night.

It was night she never forgot. She was hoping Marcus hadn't either.

Anya pressed herself closer to Marcus, she felt saddened at how they could never pursue an intimate relationship together. Emergence Day, his imprisonment for four years, the sinking of Jacinto and the relocation to Vectes and finally the Lambent Invasion didn't give them time to explore their feelings for each other.

She didn't know what else to think and just tried to fall asleep. But she felt Marcus stirring a little.

"You still awake?"

Her eye's opened instantly at Marcus' voice. She lifted her head up to look at him and saw that his eyes were open as well and he was looking at her. She could see the concern in his eyes, even if his face didn't show it.

"Yes."

He looked her in the eyes and gently used his left hand to stroke the soft skin of her face, using his fingers to run slowly over her cheek.

"Somethin' wrong?"

Anya swallowed. Looking away and closing her eyes, she wasn't sure what to say at first; but Marcus was being more open with her over the last year or so and it was becoming easier with him.

"Anya."

Anya looked at him again. He said her name with such care and concern that she couldn't help but develop a small smile.

"It's nothing. I'm still getting used to sharing a bed with you regularly."

Marcus sighed. He had a small smirk appear. "Same here."

Anya twined her right hand with his left and rested them on the bed.

"You know what?" Anya asked.

"What?" Marcus looked her in the eyes.

"It doesn't feel so lonely sleeping in a bed anymore."

Marcus didn't respond, she knew he was processing everything in his head. But she also knew how he felt, but she always gave him his space and the time he needed to respond. It was the fair and right thing to do with him.

"It doesn't. I just wish we had done this all the time after that night."

Anya immediately perked up and crawled on top of him, resting her left hand oin his shoulder, she looked Marcus square in the eyes. Did he say what she think he just said?

"That night?"

"Yup."

Anya was now taking her time processing what he just said. He hadn't forgotten their first time together. How they ended each other's virginity. How they felt strong feelings for one another. How right it felt when they were joined. How they had fallen in love with each other. How it was love at first sight. How it could not happen at that point in their lives. How they were both forced to wait.

"Hey."

Anya looked at him again. She had a huge smile on her face. He saw the look on his face of…

Happiness? Though it was more the Marcus Fenix equivalent of a happy expression. Yet, he did a have small smile.

"Thank you." Anya kissed him on the lips softly. "You have no idea what that means to me."

Placing her head on his chest again she kept her right hand twined with his left. She now felt like she could fall asleep.

"Your welcome. Now get to sleep." It wasn't an order from him, but a simple request filled with kindness and caring.

Anya smiled. As she drifted off to sleep; she remembered to say one thing.

"I love you, Marcus."

As she fell asleep, she could hear Marcus respond as he drifted off to sleep.

"Love you too, Anya."

They fell asleep. For the pair, sleeping in a bed wasn't so lonely anymore.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed. And please support the wonderful writer known as Black-Fl0wer too.:)


End file.
